


Rooftop Meetings

by Gen717



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chlollie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen717/pseuds/Gen717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between the Green Arrow and his Watchtower is changing with every clandestine rooftop meeting. Who will win the game of cat and mouse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Meetings

 

**Rooftop Meetings**

   


He’d called her again, asking her to meet him on the rooftop of the _Daily Planet _so that she could give him the information he’d needed her to find. By now she didn’t understand why she simply couldn’t just drop the flash drive off at his penthouse. He’d said it was for her protection. She wondered about that. But, it was becoming a game for them. He’d been doing this more often lately. Requesting clandestine meetings in dark places, always finding another way to surprise her by making a grand entrance, and usually scaring her half to death. He seemed to enjoy that part. But there was another part that was becoming just as enjoyable.

During the day they were simply Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan. Billionaire and reporter. Two people, who weren’t supposed to know each other, but did. Very well. So well that they had begun to finish each other’s sentences, and know what the other was thinking before a word was spoken. But lately there was an air, so thick and thrumming between them, both during the day, and especially around these nighttime excursions that had turned into something other than mere covert transactions. The way her whole being seemed to be filled with waiting, for the moment when he’d swoop down. The way he stepped a little too close, the confident smirk a little too knowing, the tone in his voice a little too suggestive, a touch lingering a little too long. And she knew that if she could see the eyes behind the dark glasses, he’d be looking her over a little too seductively.

The last time they’d met under cover of darkness for top-secret information transfer, she could have sworn he was about to kiss her, but he pulled away at the last second and then was gone, lifted into the air by a zip line, leaving her breathless and dazed, and wanting. The only indication that she’d been right about his intention was the mischief in his eyes, and the cocky, knowing grin Oliver Queen had given her when none of the others were looking, a few days later at the penthouse. It had made her blush profusely, and look away. Score one for the Arrow.

Not that she hadn’t begun to play along in the game of cat and mouse. Two could play Green Arrow and Watchtower. Skirts were suddenly becoming a little shorter each time she met him secretly, her blouses a little lower, her smiles a little more flirtatious. Covert meetings were becoming a little more dangerous, but in a different way, now.

And so here she was again, waiting, alone in the dark on a rooftop, her heart pounding in her ears.

The Green Arrow watched her for a few moments from his hiding place as she waited for him, pacing the roof slowly, the sway of her hips inviting his gaze. Chloe Sullivan, intrepid reporter. She’d become his friend, his sidekick, his information gatherer. But in this moment, she was Watchtower. He didn’t know when it had started to change, when he’d begun to notice the quickening of his pulse whenever she was near, the sweet scent of her hair, or the way her smile could light up a room and make his heart do back flips. Oliver Queen had allowed the friendship to grow and deepen, but Oliver Queen wasn’t supposed to know her. That didn’t stop the Green Arrow however, and the way she looked right now, pencil skirt still tastefully just far enough above the knee, showing enough shapely leg to let the imagination do the rest, the skirt hugging her curves, her opened blazer, a camisole beneath revealing just enough cleavage to make his blood stir with desire. Yes, she knew it too, and was playing the game right along with him. It was dangerous, but tonight he was going to find out just how far she was willing to take it.

He landed just behind her, on silent feet.

She turned around, calmly; her green eyes alight with amusement. He hadn’t surprised her this time. Yet her eyes could not help but drink in the sensuality of his physique. “Is that the best you’ve got?” she challenged.

He smirked. “You haven’t seen my best yet,” he answered smoothly, the voice distorter somehow adding to the sensuous allure. The way her gaze traveled over him briefly, yet with a woman’s appreciation did not go unnoticed.

She quirked a brow. “Oh, really?”

He stepped closer, very close, then circled behind her, the brush of his body against her back. Chloe closed her eyes, shivering.

“I have what you want,” she whispered, her voice sultry.

He knew she was referring to the files she’d hacked. Or was she? “I know you do.” His husky voice sounded close to her ear, causing her skin to prickle and the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. He moved around her once again, their bodies touching lightly. God, but she wanted him to touch her. Chloe could barely breathe as she gazed up into his hooded face. The Green Arrow then lifted a gloved hand, and traced her cheek with a forefinger, down over her jaw line, lazily over the quickening pulse point of her throat, and lower still, over the lusciously curved rise of the exposed portion of her breast. “Everything I want, and more.”

Oliver Queen had never taken such liberties. He might hug her in greeting, or tuck the hair behind her ear while she was working intently at his computer, or touch her shoulder in a friendly gesture, but he’d never done this. The Green Arrow did, and he wanted more. He wanted all of her.

“How important is this?” Her breath hitched, as his finger skimmed between her breasts now, and then slowly began an ascent over the top of her other breast. She was talking about the flash drive, of course she was.

“Very,” he murmured, his lips curving in a seductive smile. “It could be the start of something bigger than we’ve ever uncovered before.” The Green Arrow moved his hand away from her then, and Chloe found herself being pulled forward against the warmth of his hard body as that same hand had slipped under her blazer, around her waist, fitting her to him.

“I see.” When had her own hand risen to caress the warm skin over his hard, muscled bicep, her fingers now splayed over his shoulder? She hadn’t noticed. “And what will you do with it?”

Who was he kidding? They weren’t discussing top-secret information on a flash drive at all, and they both knew it. His head descended slowly, watching her face, her lips slightly parted, her passion-filled, half-lidded eyes gazing up at him. God, she was beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to watch her face as she shuddered beneath him in ecstasy. “I plan to give it my full attention and explore every part, uncover every secret.”

“That could take a while.”

He grinned down at her. “Years.”

“That’s a long mission. It could be risky.”

“I think it’s worth it, don’t you?” He whispered, his lips now hovering barely an inch, breathlessly over hers.

“Yes.”

And finally, for the first time, sweet, long awaited contact. He brushed his lips over hers tasting her lightly, taking first her top lip, then her bottom lip between his own, then covering her mouth completely with his. Chloe returned his kiss, as both of his arms wrapped around her now. She stood up on tiptoe, reaching behind his hood, pulling him down to her, wanting more of him, increasing the pressure of their lips, caressing, moving, over one another’s mouths in tandem. Chloe and Oliver would deal with this later, but in this moment, Arrow and Watchtower lost themselves in each other, as the kiss grew more heated, more demanding.

He lifted her, skirt hiking up over her thighs, she wrapped her legs around his waist, as she whimpered, and he groaned. Kisses grew deeper, hotter, harder, breathing heavier. Slowly she slid down, her feet touching the rooftop surface. She pulled away, but not before pressing softer, slower kisses to his lips. They were both panting. “Here’s the disk,” she breathed, releasing her hold from him, reaching into the pocket of her blazer and taking his hand, pressing the small device into it.

She then turned and walked away, leaving the Green Arrow to be the one dazed and aroused and wanting.

The following day he’d called a league meeting. Everyone was there when she arrived. They sat around the living room, each with their own hard copy of the files she’d hacked with information about three new facilities and a research lab being built by Luthorcorp in various parts of the country. Chloe stepped behind him on the way to her seat as he stood talking to the others in front of him, the palm of her hand passing meaningfully over his lower back as she went, wondering if anyone else noticed the sudden pause in his speech when she did so. He swallowed, blinking a few times before continuing. She smiled up at him sweetly as she sat down. When the meeting was over, and everyone was readying to leave, she slung her laptop bag over her shoulder, said her goodnights and headed toward the elevator.

Oliver called after her. “Chloe, wait. I need you to check something for me.” With a quick glance back toward the others who were thankfully preoccupied, discussing where they should go to grab a beer or something to eat, he approached her. He stood intimately close to her, his voice low, the intense longing and hope in his eyes was unmistakable. “Meet me tonight,” he urged quietly.

She smiled up at him knowingly. Score one for the Watchtower.

She stepped toward the elevator, and turned to look over her shoulder, his hopeful expression hadn’t changed. “Daily Planet. In an hour. Don’t be late,” she whispered.

An hour later the Green Arrow had arrived, right on time. He didn’t surprise her with his entrance, but he did with the exit. “Hold onto me,” his deep metallic voice ordered softly as soon as he’d landed, and Chloe wrapped her arms around him without question, as he shot another arrow some unknown distance away. The crossbow converted to a grappling hook, and soon they were flying across the sky. Chloe’s grip tightened, and she pressed her cheek against him, not daring to look down. “Don’t let go,” she heard his voice above her head, and the felt rumble in his chest.

She nodded lightly, words seeming to fail her at the moment. “I won’t.” She’d never done this before, and it was both exhilarating and just a little frightening. She had no idea how high above the city streets they were.

Soon they’d landed on another rooftop, but where exactly she wasn’t certain. He unhooked the zip line, setting the crossbow/hook on the ledge and gazed down at her, his lips curving in a small smile. Chloe wished she could see his eyes, but he simply stood there with her, until she realized that she hadn’t let go. She was still clinging to him.

Her arms fell away, but before she could take a step back, gloved hands captured her cheeks, fingers tangling in the hair at her nape, and without warning, the Green Arrow began kissing her, softly at first, until her response began to match and then exceed his growing fervor.

“It’s still risky,” she breathed between hot kisses. It was risky, not just to their friendship, but possibly to her heart.

“Still worth it.”

Chloe realized he’d turned off his voice distorter. “Who’s winning?” she asked with a grin.

He slowed in a kiss, nipping her bottom lip lightly, grinning at her question, and pressing smiling lips to hers. “Do you want me as much as I want you?” he whispered.

“That depends. How much do you want me?” She kissed him back.

Slowly, deliberately, he lowered his hood then, and removed his dark glasses. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes growing serious as they drifted over her face. “With everything I am,” he answered sincerely.

With everything he was. He was Oliver Queen, he was the Green Arrow, and both parts of him wanted her. His words shocked and surprised her. It had been a game up until now, or so she thought. Yet here he was standing before her, baring himself, vulnerable. Waiting for her answer. Had she not noticed the depth of feeling on his part? And then suddenly she knew, it all became clear, everything. It was there in all he’d said and done. And she gave him the only answer that came to her. “Yes. I want you as much as you want me.”

“Then we both win,” he answered, lowering his head, his words smothered on her lips. Picking her up once again, he sat down against the rooftop ledge. Her thighs gripping his leather-clad hips, he settled her over him, her skirt riding up around her.

His hands seemed to be everywhere, her blouse was opened and untucked from a skirt that had somehow been pushed up to her waist, his mouth pressing persuasive kisses over her throat, traveling between her breasts. She gasped, his lips and breath over her skin making her insides whirl. He’d removed his gloves, warm fingers, easing the lacy cup of her bra aside, fingertips tracing circles, causing her nipple to harden to a rosy peak. He dipped his head, laving her nipple with his tongue before his hot mouth surrounded and suckled her.

Chloe moaned, driving her fingers into his hair and pressing herself down onto him, hips moving against his, grinding herself over the codpiece of his leather suit. Oliver slipped his fingers under the edge of her panties, sliding his hands over her butt, grasping her, kneading her soft flesh in the rhythm she set, moving with her. She unzipped his vest, slipping her hands inside, caressing, touching, moving, exploring the hard muscle and warm skin under her palm.

He moved one hand around the front of her, stroking her. She was warm and slick and the moans that escaped her at his touch drove him insane with need. “I want you so much, Chloe,” he whispered. “God, I need to be inside you,” he panted against her breast, feeling as though he’d die if he couldn’t.

Chloe stood up long enough to remove her panties, while Oliver undid the leather pants, freeing himself. Chloe’s eyes fell upon him, long and thick and dripping moistened tip, ready for her. Unconsciously, she licked her lips at the sight of him. “I want you just as much, Oliver,” she breathed as she moved to straddle him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He watched her as she settled herself over him once again, then taking him in her hand, stroking him several times before she guided him to her. He clutched her hips as she lowered herself slowly, and inch-by-inch he watched himself disappear inside her, becoming enveloped tightly inside her slick heat. He watched until his eyes closed over, and his head fell forward against her shoulder, a long deep groan leaving him. He was wrong. He’d died anyway, because being inside her was heaven.

“Chloe…”

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his, and they held each other for long moments, both of them breathing heavily and bodies trembling slightly, as she stilled herself, growing accustomed to his girth filling her.

She began to move, slowly at first, lifting her head, their lips blindly searching and finding one another’s once more, tongues meeting, rolling, exploring each other’s mouths. She quickened the pace, moving up then down, Oliver’s hips rising to meet her, in uncontrolled passion, matching her rhythm, bodies moving in perfect sync.

“Slow down,” he begged, his breath stuttered as he moaned into her mouth. “Wait...” He didn’t want to come yet, but he was so close, if she didn’t stop, he’d explode, and he wanted her to reach completion before he did. He leaned away from her, reclining, his shoulders against the ledge, his vest falling open, exposing a portion of his muscled chest and torso, inviting Chloe’s touch. Oliver slipped a hand between them, and massaged her clit with a teasing thumb, using circular motions as she moved over him.

Chloe’s head tipped back, as she cried out and increased the pace once again. She was so close, and he was touching her in just the right way, just a little more, a little more, and she’d be there.

“Come for me, Chloe,” he whispered. He’d wanted to see her, wanted to watch her face cloud over in ecstasy, and soon he got his wish.

“Oh God! Oliver... Oliver…” her voice broke, his name trailing off on a shuddering moan. It was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. Waves of pleasure, pure and explosive washed over her, as moans of rapture passed her lips.

The sight of her beautiful face flushed with erotic pleasure, and feeling her silken heat clench around him… and he was gone. Half-grunting, half-groaning sounds escaped him. There was no stopping it. Every long-held, pent up desire he’d ever had for her, rushing, overflowing and now finally finding intense release inside her body. He shuddered, erupting, spilling himself endlessly, until he had no more to give her.

Oliver reached for her, pulling her down against him, enfolding her, holding her close, as she reclined spent atop him, her cheek pressed against the curve of his shoulder. Her body melted against his, as the world was filled with him. The night air, cooling their heated skin. Hearts pounding furiously, soft moans released on lung filling breaths consuming the silence, both of them unable to speak as they rode out the aftershocks, their bodies still connected.

When they had come back to earth, Oliver was the first to speak. “Come home with me,” he whispered into her hair. “Stay with me tonight.”

Chloe raised her head, soft green eyes searching his in the darkness. Oliver raised his hand to caress her cheek with gentle fingertips. She looked uncertain.

His fingers moved, softly tracing the curve of her lips. “Tonight, and tomorrow night, and the night after that,” he continued, hoping to ease her concerns. “I told you this would be a long mission,” he whispered, a small smile appearing on his handsome face.

She returned his smile, and sure enough his heart turned over. “Years.” She said, remembering his words from the night before.

“The Green Arrow needs, wants his Watchtower by his side.”

“And Oliver Queen? What does he want?” she asked, still a bit unsure of what was happening, her slight hesitancy still evident.

He needed to make her understand. He’d thought about this long and hard, thought about her, about the changes to their friendship, about how it might affect their working relationship. It all came down to one simple answer. “Just let me love you. That’s all I want.”

A slow teasing grin curved her mouth. She tipped her head in mock appraisal of him. “You just might be worth the risk,” she whispered, a flash of humor crossing her features. Her smile slowly faded as her parted lips met his, kissing him deeply. She pulled away suddenly, sitting up again. “Wait. Does this mean no more rooftop meetings?”

He laughed, taking her face in his hands and slipping his fingers into the softness of her hair on either side of her head. “Rooftop meetings anytime you’d like, Watchtower.”

Chloe sighed in relief. “Good,” she turned up her smile a notch. “Take me home with you, Ollie.”

  
**End Oneshot**


End file.
